twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Kate
Katrina more commonly known as Kate, is one of the original Denali "sisters" and an originator of the myth of the succubus. She is a "vegetarian" and leads a very peaceful lifestyle. She, like her sisters, has always loved men, even human ones. She has a strong relationship with her coven, as well as with the Olympic Coven. Kate is known to have a strong mind and has the talent of raising a mental electric current on her skin. Biography Kate (short for Katrina), along with the rest of the Denali Coven except Irina, attended Bella and Edward's wedding. She was described as beautiful and blonde. She along with Irina and Tanya were orphans, as their mother, Sasha, was killed by the Volturi for creating and harboring an immortal child. Carlisle explained that from that point on Irina, Kate and Tanya became purists for the law. She along with Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar were called upon to be witnesses by the Cullens to prove that Renesmee Cullen was growing. Kate along with Zafrina, helped Bella to project her shielding power in hopes of shielding more people from the Volturi during the final confrontation. During their practice sessions, Kate shocked Edward with a powerful electric current she could generate all over her skin as a way to motivate Bella. She seemed to develop an attachment to Garrett; during her time at the Cullen household. Kate was present during the confrontation between the Cullens and the Volturi and was ready and willing to fight. She was also forced to watch her sister Irina be killed. After the Volturi fled, she and Tanya were left to grieve for Irina. However, she also gained a mate, the nomad Garrett. In Breaking Dawn, Kate says she dislikes Jane, of the Volturi. When the Volturi came to Forks, Kate wanted to fight because of what they did to her mother, Sasha, and her sister, Irina. Kate wanted to cause the Volturi physical pain, but Garrett stopped her just before she and Tanya could attack. Personality and physical appearance Due to her "mother's" passing for creating an immortal child, Kate, along with her sisters, are "purists" when it comes to vampire laws, and before Breaking Dawn had a healthy respect for the Volturi. Kate is passionate and determined, and she would rather fight to the death on the side of those she loves than to sit on the side-lines, guaranteeing self-preservation. Kate from the Denali coven appears in, the saga's fourth book. Physically, Kate is never completely described. Of course, like most vampires, she is graceful and beautiful beyond compare ("And they were all four so beautiful that it made my stomach hurt." pg. 54). She has golden eyes because she lives on a diet of animal blood as opposed to human blood. She also has hair that is "long, pale blond, straight as corn silk." Internally, Kate can be described as laid-back. She is not as serious as her sister, Tanya, rolls her eyes often, and does not fear danger (except for immortal children) or even death. For example, after being told that fighting the Volturi would be a suicide mission, Kate grins and shrugs nonchalantly, "I'm in." She is also very loyal, especially to those she considers family such as the Cullens, and has a conscience. Kate has a special supernatural power beyond that of a "normal" vampire. She can generate a strong electric current over her skin in order to protect herself from physical attacks and can regulate the strength of the current. Of course the power is mental. After helping Bella harness her own talent, Kate remains at the Cullen's side during the Volturi confrontation. She gracefully braces herself for death to come when all hope seems lost. At the end, she returns to Denali with her clan and her new mate, Garrett. Powers and abilities Kate's power is like Jane's in a way. She can run an electric shock shield across her skin. It helps her in battle. She can shock almost anyone who bothers her. It downs them for a minute. She helped Bella with her shield projecting. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' (First appearance, although she is talked about in the other books too) Etmyology *Katrina is the Swedish form of Katherine, which means 'Pure' in Greek. Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Denali Coven Category:Vampires with special abilities